Twins? Double the Charm!
by Seikina25
Summary: Matthew puffed, "I'm not jealous! My intentions are pure! I love him!" "I love him and I'm not taking advantage of him. Now, it's either you or I will have him!" Threesome. USUKCANA. lemons. fluff. Twin AmeCana. yaoi. don't like don't read. human names used. Human AU.
_**This is my first lemons. Be easy on me kay? But anyway *gulps* I think I did justice...I am sorry not sorry for this. Hope you enjoy?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to its maker and rightful owner. It is only the story and plot that I own.**_

 _ **Onwards with the story.**_

"Sir Arthur, are you alright?" asks Matthew, spectacles almost falling off his nose, in panic.

Arthur opened his eyes a little, "Y-yes, I feel fine. Perhaps you can help me sit?"

Matthew nods and helps him sit at the chair in front of his desk. He and Matthew had just arrived at the office from the meeting that morning. It was with the famous, wine company CEO and President, also Arthur's best friend: Francis Bonnefoy. They might like to bicker but to those who knew them for a long time, like the twins: Alfred and Matthew; they knew that it is how they get their together time. The twins are Arthur's secretaries after all.

During the week, from Matthew and Alfred's observations, Arthur seemed a bit…off. He is also nervous and is also a bit restless. They noticed that he works double the amount at work and ignored them, unless it is very important. All the paper works are done for that month, based on Matthew's estimation, before the morning meeting that day.

With Arthur sitting comfortably while nursing his pounding head, Matthew made eye contact with his brother, Alfred, who is in his way towards them. Alfred shook his head at the questioning look Matthew sent him. He stands beside his slightly taller brother, in front of Arthur. The twins are identical, except for a few differences, namely: the length of their hair, hairstyle and their eyes. Alfred has blue eyes while Matthew has violet eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sir Artie?" Alfred asks.

Tired, green eyes opens and the owner exchange stares over worried blue and violet eyes. Arthur attempts to stand, which he successfully did, and waved his hands dismissively.

"I am fine. It was just a small case of headache. Now, let's get back to-"

Before he can finish, he stumbled and fell forward. The twins rushed to catch their boss. Alfred clicked his tongue. Normally, Arthur will always blabber and talk about not to call him 'Artie'. He didn't mind it this time around though. Matthew wants to question his brother on what to do, but he decided against it in the end.

"Sir, I think it'll be best for you if you stay home and rest."

Alfred nods, "We can take over for today."

Arthur's forehead furrowed, "I said I am fine! I can still do work. Why can't you two-"

"You should rest, Artie. Stop being a stubborn ass. Try to appreciate some concern from others, will ya?"

"I refuse!" Arthur crosses his arms in front of him, having been able to sit again.

"That's bullshit!" snaps Matthew, violet eyes screaming 'anger', "We noticed the whole week that you've been staring at the wall for too long. We will ask you if you are alright and you will reply that you were. Now, I refuse to believe that! You will get your ass in bed whether you like it or not!"

Silence settled. Alfred and Arthur stared at Matthew in shock. He never gets angry, at least, in Arthur's experience. He never shouts as well, according to Alfred's memory. Reality kicked them in their shins though because Matthew just did. He glared at Arthur.

"Woah dude," Alfred raises his hands in surrender while laughing a little, "that's the first time you did that. I swear you almost made me piss my pants!"

"I can work and it was just a headache! Why are the both of you so worked up about-!"

He wasn't able to finish talking (again) since Matthew carried their boss over his shoulders like Arthur didn't weigh more than a sack of potatoes. Arthur wasn't able to react in a spilt second from the shock. He thought Matthew was the weak one but it turns out that by strength, the two are really twins. His musings are gone in the wind when he realized that they left his office.

"Let me go this instant, Matthew!" he says, punching Matthew's back.

"Nice going, Matthew!" Alfred shouts, running after them, "Nice try, Artie! But no can do! You have to rest but if you don't want it, we'll force you to!"

Meanwhile, a tall, Russian male with violet eyes is walking alongside his secretary. He is Arthur's step brother. They rounded the corner and paused when three individuals are shouting and running at the hallway. The Russian followed that line of sight and laughed at the scene, then, faced his secretary, who is from Lithuania.

"Such a lively day from little bro Arthur, da?" the stepbrother, Ivan Braginski states with a smile.

His secretary did not speak, for he fears the Russian stepbrother.

'Seriously,' he thought, 'both the stepbrothers, regardless if one is Russian and one is British; they are scary even when wearing a smile.'

They managed to convince and calm Arthur down. They are currently at the sofa at the twins' apartment. They both sighed in relief and leaned on each other. Alfred inwardly winced. He never thought that Arthur will be that tired. They barely talked sense into the brit and the latter already fell asleep. He will bet that Arthur was already asleep halfway of their conversation. They let the silence envelope them for a few moments before Matthew stands up.

"I'm going to cook something for dinner. I think you should go and check on him."

Alfred nods and they both separated to do each of their tasks. Alfred slowly opened the door to their shared room where there boss is currently sleeping in. the room is decorated with both of their taste blended together. At one side will be a video game player, while on the other will be a desk and books. As for their sleeping area, they sleep on the same bed. Don't get the wrong idea, they just do not have the enough money to buy another bed so they share. The bed is quite large for them anyway. They might be both gay but they don't swing that way.

Alfred stared at the sleeping form of Arthur on their bed. His forehead suddenly furrowed that made Alfred took a step back in shock and with the thought that he had stirred the male from his slumber. Arthur, however, did not wake up yet, instead, he faced the other direction and settled again. Alfred steps forward again when he knew that Arthur won't be awake until later. He goes near and stares at Arthur's face. He brushed away the stray bangs that stayed on Arthur's face. The latter sighed in his sleep.

"You twins, really?" mutters Arthur, "that's not how you do that…"

A fond smile surfaced on his features. Alfred's eyes widened at the sight. He felt a blush surface on his cheeks and he also felt his heartbeat quickened. He has feelings for Arthur for a long time now. Even if he is popular with the ladies, he ignored him and continued to have his eyes only for Arthur. Francis noticed this and used to tease him all the time.

Then, he noticed the way his brother looks at Arthur. The blushes, the shyness and the happy expression on his face whenever Arthur will praise him for a job well done; he wasn't an idiot not to know that he and his twin both have the same feelings for the same person, Arthur.

Before he can comprehend what he is doing, he is leaning forward. He felt his lips touch Arthur's and he closed his eyes. As fast as it happened was the amount of time that it was done as well. He opened his eyes to see his twin, Matthew, watching his expression in anger. He was dragged outside and he let it be. They closed the door. Matthew puts the meal he did on a nearby table before facing his brother.

"What is that for, Al?" he asks, barely containing his anger.

"What does it look like?" Alfred asks back, shrugging his shoulders, "What's the big deal?"

Matthew clenches his hands at the sides, "What do you mean with that question?! What do you think he will feel if he was-!"

"Oh, you mean what 'you' will feel!" Alfred is openly glaring now, "What were you thinking? Do you think I'm an idiot? No! I know you harbor feelings for him too!"

"So what if I do?! At least, I don't go and take advantage of his vulnerability."

"And now you think I am taking advantage? What? Can't you say 'I'm jealous' or something?"

Matthew puffed, "I'm not jealous! My intentions are pure! I love him!"

"I love him and I'm not taking advantage of him. Now, it's either you or I will have him!"

"W-what is happening?"

That voice. That soft, almost inaudible voice made both their hearts stop. They both look at their side to see Arthur, looking at them wide-eyed and confused. They both panicked on what to say. They didn't even know if Arthur heard the whole argument. They both look at each other's eyes and nods.

"That was nothing, Artie!" Alfred says, laughing awkwardly, "just some regular brothers' quarrel, right, Mattie?"

Matthew nods, "You shouldn't be out of bed. You should rest. Here, have something in your stomach before going back."

After dinner, they are back at the twin's room. Arthur is lying back on the bed.

"Good night, Artie!" says Alfred.

Matthew mutters the same and both turned their backs on Arthur. They weren't able to step their foot forward when both their left hands were pulled back.

Arthur averts their eyes, "Can you stay? I-I mean you can sleep beside me since you don't have another bed right?"

The twins nod. Matthew settled at Arthur's left while Alfred is at the right. The twins turn the lampshade off on each side of the bed. All three relaxed and closed their eyes to sleep. Arthur shifted and faced Alfred's direction, accidentally brushing over Matthew's groin that made the latter's eyes shot open. He faced Arthur's back and nervously, almost hesitantly, placed his hand above Arthur's groin. He felt the bed shook a little from Arthur's flinched reaction. This earned an attention from Alfred. He faced Arthur's direction.

"Artie, is something wrong?" ask Alfred.

Arthur struggled to speak. He felt Matthew's hand insert his hand inside and move his hands up and down his hardening member. He let out a gasp that made Alfred turn the lampshade on in his bedside.

He blushed, "N-no! Nothing's wrong. A-ahnn~!"

At the moan, Alfred's eyes widened and so did Matthew's. The latter continues with his ministrations though while Arthur covered his mouth in shock. Alfred turns his gaze to his brother and was greeted with an innocent look. He glared and held Arthur's chin to kiss him. The green eyed individual tried to struggle but eventually gave up and kissed back. Alfred opened his eyes and directed a triumphed look over his glaring brother. He pulled back and sits. Matthew did, too, as well as Arthur.

"What's wrong with you two?" Arthur asks, "First, Matthew, what has gotten into you? You too, Alfred! What's that kiss for?"

"I love you," the twins stated in unity, sincerity shining in their eyes.

Arthur's expression came from confused to shock, then it softened and he chuckled, "You two should have said so."

"What do you mean?" asks Alfred.

"Do you know why I wasn't acting like myself the past few days?" at the negative answer, he continues, "It was because I developed feelings for you both. I was thinking, perhaps, overthinking is a better word. I was confused because I fell for both you two, but then I realized I love you both for who you two are and not because you're twins."

He was engulfed in a hug. They then break the contact. Alfred and Matthew made eye contact and understanding filled them. They gave sighs of relief inwardly. It only meant that they will make a new relationship and break one to be able to do so. Matthew looks at Arthur in the eyes.

"C-can you kiss me as well, Arthur?"

Arthur didn't reply, instead, he leaned and initiated. While they are kissing, Arthur took Matthew's shorts and boxers off in one fluid movement. Matthew gasped and it allowed Arthur access inside his wet cavern. Alfred, meanwhile, took off his clothes. When the two finally laid down with Arthur above and Matthew below him, Alfred pulled Arthur's shorts and boxers off, almost in the same manner as did Arthur. The latter didn't seem to notice though, as he starts to map Matthew's skin with his lips. Matthew is squirming below him while Alfred is leaning on his back, nipping on his earlobe with Alfred's hands travelling wherever it can reach.

"I-I need you, Arthur…" Matthew says, opening his legs while blushing.

Alfred laughed lowly on Arthur's ears, "Oh yeah, Mattie? And you always say that I am the impatient one."

"Just for once, Alfred, can you- a-ahh~!"

Arthur slowly pushed his way in while Matthew is moaning below him. When he finally settled all the way in and waiting for Matthew to adjust, a snap and a flash made the two froze. They faced Alfred, who is grinning, and holding a camera. The two glared at him.

"What?" asks Alfred innocently, "Mattie's expression is too sexy. Can't stop myself, my bad."

Matthew shifted and moaned in the process as Arthur's member reaches places he thought couldn't be reached before. Sure enough, as Arthur watched the expression, it was Alfred had said. Saliva is dripping from his half open mouth; his eyes are already a dark violet from lust and it is dangerously falling in half mast and his hair is everywhere, his long curl at the side of his face.

"What will happen if I pull the curl?"

Matthew and Alfred stilled. Matthew blushed red and when Arthur faced Alfred, he saw the male grinning evilly,

"Don't tell him, Alfred!" Matthew says in urgency, "Just don't!"

Alfred laughs and nips at Arthur's earlobe, whispering, "Why don't you try?"

Arthur pulled halfway before pushing all the way back, at the same time pulling the curl a little.

"A-ah~! More! Please!" Matthew moans, clenching the bed and licking his lips.

The green eyed male turn to Alfred, "So, Matthew can be this lewd."

Alfred nods, "Sate him, then-"

He wasn't able to finish when Arthur, even with him gaining speed at thrusting in and out Matthew, was able to pull on his cowlick.

He growled, "Arthur, why did you go and have to do that? Now, I can't hold myself."

He lined up behind Arthur and when Arthur pulled back, coincidence or not, Alfred's member slid into his ass.

"Wha-ah! A-Alfred~!" Arthur moans, his momentum gone and unable to move.

Alfred groans. He pulled and pushed all the way in that made Arthur go forward as well. Matthew and Arthur moaned. A snap and a flash came to view that made all motion freeze. This time, it was Matthew who was holding it.

"What?" Asks Matthew in the same manner as Alfred, "Alfred is making the seme lewd expression."

Another click and it made Arthur vein popped, "Will you two stop taking pictures?!"

Both the twins laugh this time.

"But," started Alfred, "you're making the most lewd expression from the three of us."

Arthur blushed until the tip of his ears, "I do not make such express- ah!"

Alfred thrusted in and out with force that made him hit Arthur's spot that made him arch his back. At the same time, Arthur also hit Matthew's that made the latter let out a long drawn moan. Arthur can feel his knees almost give way from all the sensations he is feeling at once. He struggled with his weight on one elbow and reached for Alfred's cowlick. He pulled it a bit harder twice. Alfred groans in response and the pace quickened. Pre-cum is already dripping from Matthew's erect member. Accidentally or not, Arthur was able to pull Matthew's curl twice as well.

"Ah! So good! M-more! Ah~!" Matthew lets out moans after moans.

Alfred hits that spot in Arthur again and Arthur hits the spot in Matthew as well in the process that sent all of them in bliss. Moans, groans and pleads filled the room. Finally, Arthur hit Matthew's spot one last time that sent the male cumming.

"Arthur!"

Walls tightening around him and another hitting his spot, Arthur shouts a struggled, "M-m-Mattie..A-Al!" while being overcome by orgasm.

At the same time Alfred groaned, "Arthur."

Nobody moved from their position. Each one of them tired from earlier exertion. A click of the all too familiar camera made them flinched and the two to moan from the members in their asses.

"Mattie, stop it. It was you, wasn't it?" Alfred asks in a struggle.

"It wasn't me!" Matthew said in defense, almost whining from the loss of Arthur's feel from him.

"Then who is it?" Arthur asks, lying on the bed, beside Matthew, "Where is the camera anyway?"

"It's at the bedside table."

The three settled on the bed. Arthur lay down last and pulled the blankets toward themselves. He kissed their foreheads.

"Good night, you two."

Next Morning…

"Matthew! Alfred! Come here this instant!"

Double groans answered the command. Violet and blue eyes opened simultaneously. Both reached for their bedside table for their glasses. Matthew stands first before Alfred. They went out the room and into the living room, where they saw Arthur standing in anger and red on his cheeks. Matthew stares nervously while Alfred stares, unfazed.

"Umm…," started Matthew, "Good Morning?"

"The two of you," gritted the brit, "Why didn't you tell me that there is a CCTV inside your room?!"

"Oh," Matthew said, averting his eyes, "I'm sorry. It was supposed to be for Alfred. It is so that nothing in my things will be missing when Alfred will be left alone…"

Arthur glared at him but blushed until the tip of his ears, "J-Just…nevermind!"

Alfred grinned and hugged Arthur from behind, "Why? Did the exertion from last night recorded?"

He received no answer except for a sigh, "Knew it! Mattie, can you give me a copy of that? That was the most awesomest sex ever! Haha! With my twin bro!"

Arthur and Matthew stuttered, finding what to say. Matthew blushes but he suddenly smiled as well, "Sure Al, I'll give you the copy later."

"What?!" Arthur exclaimed, "You are going to delete that!"

"I am afraid that," Matthew paused before showing the USB, "I already created a copy."

"Give me that!" Arthur attempts to reach it but it was thrown to Alfred.

"Catch me if you can, Artie!" Alfred says, waving the USB before taking off.

And thus, the chase has begun. They ran around the apartment, to the backyard, front yard before Arthur finally snatched the USB and puts it in his pocket. Currently, they are sitting on the couch, watching a movie. The two is quiet. When Arthur looks at the two from both his sides, he realized they fell asleep. He chuckled and kissed their foreheads.

"I love you Alfred," he says kissing Alfred's forehead, "I love you, Matthew," says he, doing the same with Matthew's forehead.

The two snuggled closer to him. They kissed Arthur on his cheeks and grinned.

"We love you, too, Arthur!"

Arthur smiled and they turn the television off. They stayed cuddled on the sofa. Alfred and Matthew couldn't help but think that for the first time, except for their bed, it feels great to share with your brother. Arthur smiled as well, thinking how lucky he is. He couldn't help but think that for the first time in a long while that he opened his life to concern and love, he will be rewarded with twins that even if they are polar opposites, they love him equally. He knew opening to them will be worth it, and boy, how right he was. Smiling, the three fell asleep.

The end ;)

 _ **As I have said, I am sorry not sorry. I regret nothing...I think.**_


End file.
